


Rendezvous at night

by hanny_hasy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanny_hasy/pseuds/hanny_hasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its midsummer and hot. Haruka can't sleep and decides to go for a walk. On his way he meets a certain someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous at night

It was the end of July and the heat was unbearable. The hot sticky air was everywhere and even ventilation was pointless. With these conditions Haruka wasn’t able to sleep. He rolled from one side of the bed to the other, tried sleeping with and without blanket, but he didn’t fell asleep. He even thought about sleeping in his dearly beloved bathtub.  
When it was far after midnight he gave up on sleeping and decided to go for a walk. Maybe this would make him sleepy. His feet lead him to the beach, which was one of his favourite places. The big ocean always calmed him down.  
In the distant he saw a figure sitting on the sand looking at the ocean. Apparently, he wasn’t the only one who couldn’t find sleep tonight. When he moved closer to the person he saw the familiar red hair and frame and his heart made a jumped a bit.  
“Rin! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?” Haru asked surprised.  
“Couldn’t sleep.”  
Without saying one word more Haruka sat down beside Rin and watched the ocean. It was a clear but warm night and the moon was reflected by the ocean.   
“The ocean is beautiful tonight.” Rin said at once.   
“Romantic, isn’t it?” Haruka answered with a grin, remembering when Rin used the same words when they were children.  
Haruka missed these old times when they all had fun together. When their relationship wasn’t that complicated. The most he missed the carefree smile on Rin’s face. Every time he met his former friend now, he had a serious almost painful expression on his face. This hurt Haruka more than he would admit.   
“Let’s swim.” Rin said suddenly and got up.   
“Wait! I don’t have my bathers on.”  
“How is this possible? You never leave the house without them!” Rin said under chuckles.   
“Of course, I don’t wear them when I sleep!”  
“It’s dark and no one beside us is here. Just swim naked.” Rin suggested.  
“I do it, if you do it, too.” Haruka couldn’t imagine that Rin would agree.   
One moment later Rin undressed quickly and ran into the cool water. He was so fast that Haruka hadn’t the chance to look at Rin’s naked body. Not that he wanted to look, of course.   
“Haru! Don’t strike roots! I’m waiting!” Rin yelled.   
After a few moments of uncertain hesitation Haruka took off his clothes and followed Rin into the water. It was a really a strange night. Usually, no one had to beg him to go into the water and now he acted like a hydrophobic cat. He had to admit, that he always acted a bit awkward when Rin was around.   
The water flowing around his body felt nice and chilled down his heated up body. He saw Rin floating in the ocean and swam into his direction. They swam beside each other casually, which felt very strange. In Haruka’s memories every time they were in the water together they ended up in a competition or a fight. Time passed and when Haruka looked for Rin again he was farther away in the ocean.  
“Haru! Come here! I want to show you something!” Rin shouted while waving his hand.   
With a few strokes Haruka was beside Rin. Suddenly Rin was behind him. He felt Rin’s cold strong hands on his shoulder and was pushed under the water. He was taken by surprise and gulped salty ocean water. When he coughing came up he heard Rin laughing in the distant.  
“Rin! I’ll get you for that!”  
Haruka swam fast to shore where Rin stand in waist high water. He dived under water and draw closer to Rin carefully. He didn’t want to be noticed by the other boy. With a quick moved he pulled Rin’s leg and the red haired boy fell into the ocean water.   
“Haha! I told you I pay you back!” Haruka laughed.   
“I see; you got your point. Let’s go out of here.”   
In the dark of the night the two boys didn’t notice the huge wave building up behind them. The water mountain came to shore so fast that Rin and Haruka didn’t have the chance to go on land or to dive though the wave. So, Haruka was smashed against Rin’s body and both boys fell into the ocean and were carried to the beach by the force of the awhirl water. When Haruka opened his eyes again he found himself on top of Rin. His hands were on Rin’s bare chest and he sat on Rin’s thighs. On top of that he was fully aware of the fact that they were both naked. Haruka didn’t know what to do or where to look at. He could only feel the blood flushing into his cheeks, coloring them bright red.   
“That’s an unexpected turn of events.” Rin said with a sheepish grin.  
Haruka was that embarrassed that he couldn’t respond or move.   
“Cat got your tongue, eh?”  
Haruka didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. Before Rin was able to say another word, Haruka pressed his lips on Rin’s. The kiss, if it could be called a kiss, only lasted a second. When Haruka looked at Rin’s face, he saw a confused but also happy expression.  
“I don’t know how to say it, but I will try.” Haruka managed to say. “I really missed you when you went to Australia. And at that time I realised that I like you a lot. I want you to be more than just a friend.” The last sentence was only a quit whisper, but Rin understood. His response was a bright smile, which made Haruka’s heart skip a beat. Rin wrapped an arm around Haruka’s neck and pulled him down. Their lips met again. But this time it was no shy peck. The kiss was gentle and soft first. Haruka felt Rin’s unexpected soft warm lips moving with his own. After a while he felt Rin’s sharp teeth nibble on his under lip. Taken by surprise Haruka opened his mouth and Rin’s tongue slipped in. Haruka felt the tongue explore his mouth and after a moment of uncertainty he moved his own tongue as well. When the two tongues met a battle for dominance broke out. The kisses became fiercer and harder. Soon both boys had red faces and were panting like they were running a marathon.   
“I missed you, too.” Rin was able to say between his gasps.   
The next thing Haruka felt was a hand on his shaft. Rin’s hand started to massage Haruka’s dick with gentle strokes. Haruka felt his blood run into his member and soon the organ was erected to full size.   
“Rin…feels so good!” Haru moaned.   
Haruka didn’t want to let do Rin all the work. That’s why he touched Rin’s nearly full swollen shaft, too. They were stroking each others members in a similar rhythm and soon the only sound on the beach were the lustful moans of the two boys. Haruka never felt like this before. He was hyper sensitive and his penis felt like it’s going to burst. After some more strokes Haruka was at his limits. He couldn’t take it any longer.  
“I’m going to…” He moaned as he ejaculated on Rin’s stomach.   
Haruka pumped Rin’s dick harder and with more speed. Rin had his eyes closed and his red face showed the expression of pure lust. So cute, Haruka thought. After a few more strokes Rin released and let a final moan out of his mouth.   
Haruka rolled from Rin’s body and lay beside him, both boys panting heavily. When Haruka turned his head to face Rin, he saw that the red haired boy looked at him with teary eyes.   
“Rin? Are you crying?”  
“I’m just so happy right now. I always wanted to be together with you like this. It feels like a dream.”  
Haruka softly caressed Rin’s cheek.   
“You act tough, but you’ve always been a cry-baby.” Haruka said with a grin.  
“Don’t make fun of me!-”   
Haruka stopped Rin’s talking with a gentle kiss and stroked through Rin’s hair.   
“Let’s go in the water again. We have to wash up the mess we produced.” Haruka said with a meaningful grin. 

 

end


End file.
